starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Чиссы
Чиссы ( ) — близкая к людям гуманоидная раса с планеты Ксилла, обитавшая в Неизвестных регионах. Наиболее известного представителя этой расы — звали Митт'рау'нуруодо, более известный гранд-адмирал «Траун». Ввиду отдалённого местоположения их государства, Доминации, чиссы оставались в большинстве своём загадкой для остальной части галактики, и контакт с ними был ограничен даже в дни Галактического Альянса. Краткое описание left|thumb|180px|Татуированный чисс Большинству рас галактики чиссы были известны высоким ростом, синей кожей, угольно- или иссиня-чёрными волосами и пламенными, светившимися в темноте глазами. Крепко сложенные физически, они также славились своей жёсткой дисциплиной. Загадочность чиссов происходила от дальнего расположения их территорий — в Неизвестных Регионах за Внешним Кольцом. Но фактор астрографии также означал, что чиссы оставались слишком удалены от гиперпространственных путей, охватывавших галактику, и от подкосмических коммуникаций, которые, в свою очередь, связывали Старую Республику, Империю, и Новую Республику. Таким образом, чиссы были изолированы от основных экономических, культурных и политических центров галактики. thumb|left|220px|Чиссы, женщина и мужчина Существовали свидетельства небольших и малоизвестных стычек между чиссами и представителями Старой Республики в пределах последней — возможно, продолжавшихся в течение четырех тысячелетий до эры Галактической гражданской войны. Однако эти столкновения не оставили видимого следа на галактике в целом. Изоляция же чиссов также имела другую причину: для общения с прочими жителями галактики требовалось знание стандартных языков, таких, как хаттский и общегалактический, которых большинство чиссов попросту не знало, используя вместо них местные торговые языки, например, Миннисиат. Количество контактов увеличилось незадолго до Войн клонов, но более известны галактике чиссы стали лишь после битвы при Эндоре — в основном из-за карьерного роста изгнанного воина по имени Траун, гения военной и тактической мысли, ставшего единственным гранд-адмиралом — нечеловеком в Имперском флоте. thumb|200px|Чисс Родовая фаланга Трауна была верна ему и его идеалам и, соединившись с Имперскими силами, прибывшими в Неизведанные Регионы вместе с ним, образовала фракцию, известную как Империя Руки. Чисские экспансионистские оборонные силы служили Доминации, изгнавшей Трауна приблизительно в 20 ДБЯ из-за нарушения им строгого кодекса военных действий, которого придерживавалась большая часть населения чиссов. Частые путаницы ЧЭОС и Фаланги — только один из показателей того, что большая часть галактики мало знала и понимала чиссов. И хотя репутация Трауна быстро превратила чиссов в одну из самых известных инопланетных рас в галактике, ещё очень многое о них оставалось загадкой для галактической цивилизации в целом, даже несмотря на то, что Неизвестные Регионы стали более открытыми и исследованными в годы Галактического Альянса. Биология и внешность thumb|250px|left|Женщины чиссы Чиссы и более известные люди считали друг друга инородцами, однако генетические исследования установили, что две эти расы являются родственными друг другу биологическими братьями, но так и не было выяснено, имели ли место прямые эволюционные расхождения, связанные с отличавшимися планетарными средами обитания, или генная инженерия, подобной той, что создала такие гибридные подвиды, как массасси и муайки. Внешне чисс от человека отличался прежде всего по трём основным признакам: синей коже, чёрным волосам и пламенным красным глазам, хотя кровь чиссов также имела красный цвет. Возможно, эти поверхностные различия были результатов внешних факторов в биосфере родного мира чиссов — покрытой льдами Ксиллы. Учёные считали, что цвет кожи чиссов был вызван теми же самыми атмосферными веществами, которые дали ледникам Ксиллы их отличительный синеватый оттенок, однако ярким же красным глазам объяснения найдены практически не были, разве что имелось влияние экологических реакций, ведь глаза чиссов ярче горели в более насыщенных кислородом атмосферах. thumb|220px|Чувствительный к Силе чисс Других отличительных признаков, кроме названных выше, найти не представлялось возможным. Хотя и чиссы, и люди говорили об отличительных физиологических особенностях, — например о речевом аппарате или о структуре скелета, — не было никаких точных данных, которые доказывали бы абсолютные эволюционные различия. Разве что у чиссов обмен веществ происходил намного быстрее, чем в среднем у людей, что приводило к более тощему телосложению, а степень зрелости варьировался в возрасте от 10 до 12 лет. История Происхождение thumb|right|190px|Чисс во времена Старой Республики Происхождение чиссов неизвестно: даже они сами почти ничего не знали о нём. Учёные-ксенобиологи выдвинули теорию, согласно которой чиссы фактически произошли от древней группы людей-колонистов, поселившихся в Неизведанных Регионах перед самым основанием Галактической Республики и в итоге были забыты. Возможно, что на Ксиллу прибыл человеческий «спящий корабль» и основал там колонию в приблизительно 27500 ДБЯ, хотя в действительности записей найдено не было, и оставалось загадкой, как первопроходцы столь отдалённого района галактики могли так далеко в него углубиться. Тем не менее, по данным генетического анализа чиссы действительно могли сойти за одно из ответвлений первых попыток человечества колонизировать другие планеты. В этом случае Ксилла позже стала для колонистов почти непригодным для жизни миром, когда на планете наступил ледниковый период в 5000 ДБЯ. Он вынудил людей уйти под землю, ведь только так они могли выжить. Именно в этот период колонисты генетически изменились, что это повлияло на их кожу и глаза. left|thumb|180px|Женщина-чисс Однако другая версия гласила, что чиссы какое-то время уже жили на Ксилле ещё до начала охватившего планету ледникового периода, который длился тысячелетиями и возможно, до основания Старой Республики. К тому времени, когда произошёл главный контакт с современной галактической цивилизацией — перед самыми Войнами клонов, — жители Ксиллы расширили свои границы в Неизведанных регионах ещё дальше, охватив, возможно, несколько сотен тысяч звездных систем, и также они утверждали, что были главной межзвездной властью в этой области в течение, по крайней мере, десяти столетий. Но если за столетия территория чиссов была нанесена на межзвёздные карты, она ещё не была полностью исследована, и тем более интенсивно колонизирована. Несмотря на то, что большая часть галактики ничего не знала о чиссах, примеры их технологий были известны еще в 3951 ДБЯ, когда образцы их оружия — чаррики — продавались на планете Ондерон. Когда Империя ситхов вышла из тени на галактическую арены, напав на Республику, Доминация чиссов стала фактически единственным союзником Империи, в отличие от всех прочих рас, покорённых ситхами, а некоторые чиссы даже поступили на службу Империи в качестве агентов разведслужбы. Появления *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Episode I Adventures 10: Festival of Warriors'' *''Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Choices of One'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Command Decision'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Crisis of Faith'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0, Part 2'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Outcast'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War'' }} Источники thumb|180px|Чисс-[[телохранитель.]] * ''Star Wars: Expanded Universe'' toy line * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * The Essential Guide to Alien Species * * Rebellion Era Sourcebook * Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * The New Essential Chronology * Alien Anthology * Ultimate Alien Anthology * Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive * Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds * Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide * The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide * * Scum and Villainy * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * Legacy Era Campaign Guide * * Rebellion Era Campaign Guide * Star Chart: Kashyyyk System on the official Star Wars Galaxies website * Galaxy of Intrigue * * The Unknown Regions * * * * * * * * Примечания и ссылки Ссылки * [http://www.theforce.net/swtc/Humans.html#chiss Анализ психологии чиссов на Star Wars Technical Commentaries] * * Категория:Расы (Ч) Категория:Чиссы Категория:Люди и близкие к людям расы Категория:Расы Неизведанных Регионов